Trapped In My Dreams
by Starlight.Shimmer3102
Summary: My first fanfiction! Hope you all enjoy! Make sure to rate and review! Comment descriptions of your OC to be in the story as a background character! Sorry about the format, I used Microsoft Word to type this! Rated: T for Language
1. New World

My first fanfiction! Hope you all enjoy! Make sure to rate and review! Comment descriptions of your OC to be in the story as a background character! Sorry about the format, I used Microsoft Word to type this!

Trapped in my Dreams: Chapter #1: Dreams

I just finished drawing my OC pony when I looked at the clock. "2 AM!" I shouted, shutting off the light and getting under my covers. I sigh and close my eyes, hoping sleep would come over me. I finally fell asleep.

1 HOUR LATER…..

I wake up, hearing strange noises. I slowly stood up and looked around. I couldn't believe my eyes, I was in Ponyville! I saw ponies buying sweets at Sugarcube Corner, fillies playing jump rope, and a lot of pegasi clearing clouds. Then I saw them, The Mane 6. I just stared at them until Pinkie Pie noticed me and bounced over on her big, pink, fluffy tail.

"Well Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, what's your name?" She shouts, holding out a hoof for me to shake. I slowly look at myself, then I notice I'm my OC, Starlight Shimmer. "Oh, I'm Starlight Shimmer, but please just call me Starlight." I say quietly.

The others notice and they walk over with looks on their faces like "What's up with this pony, she's messed up." "Um, Pinkie, who's your new… friend…..?" Twilight asked. "Oh, this is Starlight Shimmer, but she wants to be called Starlight!" Pinkie shouts, hugging me. "Very nice to meet you darling, I'm Rarity, this is Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, And you already know Pinkie Pie." Rarity says with her sassy accent as usual.

"Very nice to meet you all, but I must get going, I'll wake up any minute…. I hope….." I say quietly. "Um, Starlight, you cant go back…." Twilight says nervously.

I couldn't move. "Thanks for telling me Twilight, but, but, I JUST GOTTA GO!" I shout, running off.

I ran so fast, I wasn't looking where I was going, then it happened. I slammed into a wall. I fell to the ground, my world turning dark.


	2. Strange Encounter

**Starlight: Ok, hey guys, it's been a while! Don't worry about me, I'm fine!**

**JoLee: Um… Starlight, why are you here?**

**Starlight: Cause I can, why?**

**JoLee: Your supposed to be out creating the stars. **

**Starlight: Ugh, fine Miss Perfect, bye everyone.**

**JoLee: You can leave now.**

**Starlight: Fine *walks out then runs back and shouts* ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**JoLee: STARLIGHT, OUT!**

**Starlight: *flies out***

**JoLee: Ok, now that's she's gone, time for chapter #2!**

I wake up. I don't know where I am, but suddenly I feel like a belong here, but then it slips away. I look around to notice that I was in the hospital. Must have been pretty bad if I was in the hospital.

"Damit, why did this have to happen to me, I just want to be a normal person in the real world!" I shout.

Right when I said that, 4 ponies walked in. There was an odd looking pegasus with a black cowboy hat, black shades (sunglasses) and a green vest, a mare with light blue skin and light lavender hair with bright pink eyes and a cute pink bow in the hair, a white earth pony with green hair like leaves and a cutie mark of a tree with roots, and a pegasus filly with purple skin and red hair in a bun with green eyes.

They all had this look on their faces like I was one of them… or they just hate the way I look.

"Um.. Hi?" I said kinda scared. What do you expect when 4 random ponies walk in and just stare at you with those beating white eyes. Maybe its just me, or i'm just tripping on whatever stuff they put in my iv.

They continue to stare.

"Um… hello? Anypony home?" I said once again.

Then, the "cowpony" came up to me and just slapped me in the face.

"OWW, WHAT THE HECK MAN!" I shouted, my face turning red.

"Your not from here, your one of us…" They all said at the same time.

"Um.. Ok?" I said, staring at the thing the "cowpony" was pulling out.

He pulled out some sort of watch. He held it up and swung it back and forth. My eyes followed it and a few minutes in, I felt tired. I finally gave up and gave in to the hypnosis.

"Now what was the point of hypnotizing her Blue." Stardust asked Blue.

"She wasn't cooperating, what was I supposed to do, just tell her she's one of us and she needs to come with us, no that would be too risky, would you like to do that to her, cause if you do, your memory is gonna be erased and ill send you to hell!" Blue shouted at Stardust.

"Ugh, guys, can we just stop fighting!" Sky screamed.

"FINE!" Blue and Stardust shouted at Sky.

"Good, cause im sick of both of you!" Sky said, walking out.

"Guys, lets just go." Everfree said, walking out with the rest of the group.

"You guys go, ill stay here to bring her out of her hypnosis." Blue said, the others walking out.

The others walked out, whispering to each other, turning back to give blue dirty looks until they completely disappeared down the hall.

Blue sighed. "Finally I can finish without those bastards annoying me 24/7."

"Ok, Starlight, when I say awake, you will awaken fully, you will not remember anything that just happened, you will forget about your human life and you will forget everything that has happened before you came to Equestria. You will tell the Mane 6 that you always hated them and then you will join our group, got it?"

I nodded, still under the hypnosis.

"Good, now, awaken..." Blue said, vanishing into thin air as I woke up.

I open my eyes, thinking I just dozed off, tired from all the stuff they gave me to chill out and recover from my accident.

I yawn. "That was a good but strange rest. Weird."

Then the weird thing happened. I just got so tired and I just fell back into hypnosis.

Blue appeared out of no where and looked over me slowly.

"Good, now, in a couple of hours, you will wake up, under my control, you will do what I told you before..."

Blue vanished and left me under the hypnosis, resting until my doom came...-

**JoLee: Yeah, Yeah, I Know, A Little Long, I'm Still gonnna work on this story as much as I can!**

**Starlight: *Flies back in with a friend* **

**JoLee: Erm, Starlight, WHO IS THIS!**

**Starlight: Oh, this is Starshine from StarRosie's story.**

**JoLee: Ok, so WHY IS SHE IN MY STORY!**

**Starlight: *makes face* -_- cause she can, PEACE! *Flies out with Starshine**

**JoLee: Ugh, anyway, until the next chapter!**


End file.
